Face Down
by InuMaru-Rapture
Summary: When Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship turns really bad, really quick...what happens when his brother is the one to pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

Face Down

Panicked fingers spilled her make-up containers all over the porcelain bathroom sink as she shook violently. Bloody hands gripped onto the sink as she put her weight onto her palms, trying to steady herself. Her phone started vibrating in her butt pocket, and she tore it out of her pants pocket, glaring at the intruding device. His name was on the receiver. She trembled as she opened her flip-phone.

"Yea?" her voice sounded hoarse. Her eyes bore into the silver faucet, hoping she'd learn a new trick of throwing daggers with her eyes.

"Hey baby. You know I love you right, baby?" She was silent. "Now, don't be that way, baby. You know if you just did things the way we talked about, I wouldn't have to do that to you."

"Yea..." she muttered, a look of hate clouding her blue eyes.

"You going to be at home when I get there tonight?"

"You wouldn't have it any other way," she growled softly.

"There's my girl. I'm just going out with the guys, and I'll be home when I'm home. You know I love you, baby."

"Yea, me too," she said, finally tearing her eyes from the faucet and looking at her image staring back at her in the mirror. She hung up her phone and dropped it, unceremoniously, onto the floor.

How many times had she told herself it would never happen again? How many times had he told her it would never happen again if she only did things right? Why did it always have to be her fault? He was normally so good at keeping the bruising on easily hidden parts of her body—her breasts, legs, arms, chest, back....but lately, he didn't seem to care. He hit her in the face, split her lip, and choked her for extra emphasis. He didn't want her to have friends—she had none. He wanted her to work—she worked 40 hours a week. He wanted her at home when he got home—she was home early every day. He wanted to have sex whenever and where-ever he wanted—she complied, usually, but her modesty wouldn't allow her to have blatant open sex in public. That is what started it this time. He ended up raping her in public anyway, after beating her until her eye started to swell, her lip and nose bled profusely, and she forgot how to struggle. He came inside her—something she hated—and then left, cursing about being late. Then he came back and hit her a few more times for making him late. She had apologized mutely until he left.

She looked at her image in the mirror, disgusted with herself for letting herself lose control...for allowing herself to put up with this crap. She spit blood at the mirror, and for extra emphasis, punched it, breaking the glass. She ran the water, watching with diluted eyes as the blood swirled around the drain.

A knock at the door had her jumping, despite herself. He never knocked...who could it be? She finished wiping the blood from her face and moved to the front door of their apartment. She peered out the peephole and saw his brother standing there looking rather bored. She panicked. None of his or her families knew that he beat her....no one knew. She drew in a deep breath and opened the door partially.

"Can I help you?" she asked softly, her voice hoarse from her throat being choked earlier that night.

"That idiot brother of mine left his laptop in my car," he growled, holding out the leather laptop bag to her. She shut the door slightly, unbolted it, and opened it to him. "I would appreciate if..." She froze when he silenced as she opened the door more to face him. "Kagome, what happened to you?" His concern made her heart clench. She had been taught long ago not to cry, so cry she did not. She looked him dead in the eye, with a perfect rendition of his perfect poker face.

"I fell."

"Bull-fucking-shit!" He growled, pushing the door open. Kagome stepped back into the apartment, suddenly realizing the living room was still a mess from her trying to escape from having sex with her boyfriend. "What the hell happened here? Were you robbed?"

Kagome shut the door, taking the laptop bag from her boyfriend's brother and setting it next to the kitchen door. She avoided his eye as she returned to the bathroom to take a shard of glass from her knuckles that she had missed before.

"Kagome," his voice growled in warning to her to spill the beans. She turned angry eyes to him.

"What? What are you going to do if I don't tell you? Beat me? Trust me, it won't work!" She snarled passionately as she turned from the shocked face of the tall-white haired man before her.

"What....what do you mean?" He followed her to the bathroom, and a sharp intake of breath told her that he saw the broken mirror and blood all over the counter.

"What do you think it means, Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha beats me. So what? I can't fight back. I'm weak. I do things wrong when I try to do them right. I can't leave without him beating me even more, so I'm stuck trying to be perfect." Kagome's voice softened, ending at only a whisper. She clenched the white porcelain as his large hand took her shoulder.

"Kagome," he said sternly. She turned her head from him. "Kagome!" he insisted, turning her to look at him. Her angry sky eyes swirled with anger and pain. "You don't deserve this. I'll talk to him..."

"No!" She moved from him, taking his arm and pulling him from the bathroom and towards the front door. "He told me never to tell. If you come up to him, he'll know I said something, and then I'm dead. You can't say anything. You two don't get along anyway. Every time he comes home after talking to you, he's extra rough," her voice choked in her throat as he stilled. She instantly felt guilty, her anger diminishing. "Oh, Sesshoumaru, I didn't say that. Please, please don't be mad at me," she begged, cringing. Sesshoumaru's hand came up and gently cupped her chin, his thumb softly caressing her skin. Kagome was taken aback by the act of kindness.

"My only regret is not realizing this situation earlier. He instigates fights every time he is around me, always as if he was happy to do it. An idiot, I allowed it, and fed into it. I never knew he came home and did...this..." he whispered, his golden eyes bearing down into her swirling seas. A pressure built behind her eyes, an unfamiliar but familiar pressure, that gave way to tears that fell from her eyes down her cheeks.

"What am I going to do, Sesshoumaru? If you stay here, he'll be so angry. He'll know you were here, you have to leave..." Panic rose in her voice as she started trying to break away from his grasp. He let her go, unwilling to hold her and cause her to panic more. She fidgeted, pulling at her nails as she tried to get him to leave.

"Kagome, calm down. You are going to tell him that I stopped by to drop off his laptop, and you will tell him that I came and went without another word. If anything happens, call me," he told her, taking his business card from his pocket. He took out a pen and scribbled something on the back. "My cell phone number is unlisted. I wrote it on the back of here for you. Inuyasha doesn't even have this number. If anything happens, call me, and I will be here to protect you."

"Protect me?" Kagome stopped moving, looking at him. The look of utter confusion on her face had a small smile pulling at Sesshoumaru's normally stoic lips.

"Yes, protect you." Kagome continued to look confused. "Protection is something we offer those we love."

"Love?" Sesshoumaru just smiled his little smile, took her by the hand, and placed his card in it.

"You are practically family, and as such, I am obligated to protect you, even from my brother. You will call me?"

"If I need to," she finished, a small smile gracing her features for the first time in a very, very long time. He nodded, content for now, and turned and left the apartment without a backwards glance.

Kagome looked at the phone number in her hand, and then ran to the bathroom to grab her cell phone and enter it in, just in case.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

As soon as Sesshoumaru was clear of the stairwell to his brother and Kagome's apartment, he flipped open his cell phone. Holding down the number 7, he waited impatiently for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Moshi Moshi Sesshoumaru-sama. How are you today?" The cheery voice of his business partner did little to sway his emotions. Not like it ever did.

"Miroku, I need you to look into something for me." On the other end, his black haired, violet eyed friend got a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Now, Sesshoumaru-sama, this wouldn't be about a girl now, would it?" Miroku had asked this particular question millions of times, and never once had the stoic man on the other line answered in the affirmative.

"Actually, it is. I need you to look into where Inuyasha goes, who he goes with, what he does, and everything else in between." Sesshoumaru opened the door to his vehicle, slid into the leather interior, and shut the door numbly behind him. On the other end, Miroku's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"A girl? But why am I following Inuyasha?"

"It is his girlfriend I am doing this for," Sesshoumaru answered after a moment of silence. There was no hope to keep this information away from the all-brilliant computer hacker, especially once he had been promoted to lead investigator for Sesshoumaru's business. Miroku was so good at his job that the United States Intelligence Bureau had been watching him for sometime in order to find out if he was a threat or not. Fortunately for them, Miroku was more interested into hacking into the mall security's video system to watch the girls changing in the dressing rooms than hacking into Area 51 and stealing national secrets.

"His girlfriend? That girl with the nice ass, Kagome right?"

"If that is how you insist on remembering people..." Sesshoumaru muttered, rolling his eyes. He could practically hear Miroku's cheesy grin.

"It is a curse, I'm afraid," Miroku's trademark declaration of innocence didn't fool the solemn man driving back to his condo 5 miles away from his brother's apartment.

"You will trace Inuyasha and report back to me as soon as humanly possible, is that understood? Her life may depend on it." He could hear the furious sound of typing come over the line.

"I will get back to you as soon as I have a hit," Miroku's voice was devoid of the playful cheerfulness it had only a second before. Hanging up his phone, Sesshoumaru knew he had gone to the right man.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

Kagome had finished cleaning the living room hours ago, mopped up and cleaned up her face, the mirror, and the bathroom—leaving it devoid of blood and smelling of bleach. She had been waiting in bed for Inuyasha to get home, but it was almost 2:00 am, and she had work in the morning. Deciding to finally try to get some sleep, Kagome turned onto her side and glanced at their nightstand in the dark. The angry red of the time stared back at her, as if in warning, that her time was drawing to a close. With a sigh, she put her back to the time and shut her eyes, waiting for the first instances of sleep to take her mind away.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

Sesshoumaru sat motionless in front of his computer. The images flashed brightly into his golden eyes as he watched video of his brother in clubs, taking drugs, drinking to excess, fucking random women, hitting waitresses, prostitutes, and other men that got in his way.

"When did he get so violent?" Sesshoumaru asked out loud, not caring that he was on speaker phone with Miroku at the time.

"I don't know. I found evidence of his violence dating back at least 5 years ago...before he and Kagome were together. How long have they been together now?"

"I don't know. She was at the last Christmas party at my father's home, so I would assume over a year." Sesshoumaru estimated, rubbing a tired hand over his exhausted face. How long had he been watching these videos? He felt sick to his stomach knowing that Kagome got even worse treatment.

"Are there any videos with Kagome in them?" Sesshoumaru was afraid to ask, but he had to. The sound of furious typing came over the speaker of the phone.

"Mmh, none of him being violent, yet. Here, I'm uploading one from a jewelry store." Miroku clicked the send button, and waited for the minute to pass as it uploaded it's stream from his computer to his friend's.

Sesshoumaru watched as the couple entered the store, Kagome on his arm, as he boasted loudly (from what he could tell—as there was no sound) to pick out whatever she liked. Kagome looked around with bright eyes as she went from case to case. One of the girls at the counter came to give her assistance, and Inuyasha leaned onto the counter, his stance insinuating flirting. Kagome looked away, oblivious, as she continued to look around. The girl behind the counter leaned onto the counter, displaying her cleavage to Inuyasha, who watched hungrily. Kagome turned around, and the look that crossed her eyes made Sesshoumaru's heart ache painfully. She had opened her mouth, an excited sparkle in her eye that made him want to investigate whatever it was that made her smile, and then her face dropped, her mouth snapped shut, and her eyes turned dull, as if the passion in her eyes had been doused with water. Sesshoumaru watched as she walked over to Inuyasha and pulled on his arms, watching the girl behind the counter with distrust. Inuyasha followed Kagome over, his head inclining back to the girl behind the counter. Kagome noticed quickly, made an angry face and stomped from the store. As Inuyasha went to follow—his face red in anger—the girl gave him a piece of paper, and Inuyasha grinned foolishly.

"One more," Miroku stated softly over the phone. "You won't like this one." A second screen popped up, and it was of the parking lot of the mall. It was directly after their argument in the jewelry shop, and Kagome was getting into the drivers seat of the car. Inuyasha ran up to her and pulled her out of the car, throwing her onto the ground. Sesshoumaru growled in anger as Inuyasha yelled at her and slapped her across the cheek. Kagome looked up at him in fear, her eyes wide in shock, her hand holding her cheek. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and shook her a few times, then embraced her harshly. His actions became calmer, gentler. He helped her up, and into the passenger's side of the car, before getting in the driver's side. He backed the car out of the spot, and drove away—but not before Sesshoumaru saw the tears falling down Kagome's cheeks.

"I'll kill him."

"You can't do that, Sesshoumaru. Use this as evidence, put him in jail for abuse." Miroku spoke calmly. He could hear the agitation in Sesshoumaru's voice, the scrape of the chair along the tile floor and the rustle of clothes as he started to pace.

"If we do that, you will be brought onto the stand to testify, and your skills will be made known. Japan will not sit quietly once they finally have their illusive hacker," Sesshoumaru reminded. Miroku sighed.

"Well, we have to do something!" Miroku insisted.

"We will do nothing. I will kill him," Sesshoumaru stated clearly. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Can't we at least put his abuse on file? Notify the police to our worries? They can handle it, right?"

"You forget he is a Taisho, and as such, he has money, connections, and networking. Even if he is a terrible, abusive, little fucker who should be disowned immediately, it is not my call. I need to bring this before my father before being able to do anything else. Although I want to help, Kagome is not my right to protect. She is not mine. She is his. And until she expresses the desire to get away, I can do nothing."

A heavy sigh echoed through his room as Miroku tapped lightly on his computer.

"I will look to see if there is anyway to get more witnesses to his abuse of her—but his violent behavior should be enough evidence to get him into jail for at least the weekend, if not the week before he bails out. We can use that to our advantage if she calls you for help."

"Not if, Miroku. There will be no if's in this. When she needs help, and when she calls me, we will help her. I will help her."

"Do you want me to send these to your father?"

"No, I will do it. I need to call him in the morning anyway. If I send an email of these videos, he may accuse me of tattling on my brother for no reason but to put a leash on him. Once I explain that it is about Kagome...maybe he will listen."

"She really is a wonderful girl. How did she ever get stuck with that prick?" Miroku wondered out loud.

"I have no idea," Sesshoumaru admitted before hanging up the phone and then setting his mind to work about how to approach his father about their situation.


	2. Chapter 2

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

Kagome woke to a stinging cheek. Her eyes flew open, but she found herself unable to move.

"Why was he here?" His voice drawled darkly. Kagome blinked a few times in confusion.

"What? Who?" A stinging slap crashed across her face. She whimpered in protest.

"My fucking half-brother, you filthy whore! You've been sleeping with him! I know it! There is no other reason for his fucking stench to be in this house!"

"Inuyasha," she started, pain crushing in her lungs. His hands clenched around her throat, choking her. "He dropped off....your laptop! He...(gasp) didn't stay!" His hands clenched around her throat tighter. She gasped harshly, attempting to pull air into her lungs as she fought against him—her legs kicking wildly under the covers. She pulled at his hands with one of her hands, as with the other, she flipped open her cell phone and found the send button with her thumb, dialing it and dropping the phone open onto the bed to pull at his hands.

5 miles away, in the darkness before dawn, a cell phone rattled on the nightstand of a very tired man. He rolled onto his side, picking it up with a growl. An unknown number flashed at him. He was going to silence it when the thought of Kagome pricked into his head. He pressed accept and opened his mouth to greet the person when a struggled scream cut into the line.

"Lemme go!" The woman gasped, the sound of sheets rustling, and the slap of skin on skin made Sesshoumaru pause in confusion. He shook the sleep from his head and listened intently.

"You fucking whore! I should've known that you couldn't keep your fucking legs closed to any man! How many have you slept with?! How many have you fucked, you dirty fucking whore!?" The dark growling voice slurred dangerously. Sesshoumaru sprang from his bed, scrambling to find clothes. He needed to get over there—and now!

Kagome struggled against him, blackness intruding on the sides of her vision. She wouldn't be able to stay conscious much longer.

"Please," she begged mutely as her struggling slowed. Inuyasha released her throat and grabbed her shoulders, digging his nails into her skin. She gulped in air greedily as pain tore through her shoulders.

"You begging for the pain, you fucking bitch? You're such a prostitute! I should've had you whore yourself out if you liked the pain so much." He stuck his blood covered fingers into her mouth, causing her to gag on her own blood as he pushed his fingers down her throat. She gagged loudly, but with the ability to breath now at her advantage, she began to struggle anew. She kicked hard, bringing her knee up sharply into his body. She connected with his precious jewels, causing him to pause in his ministrations and gasp in pain. She used that moment to her advantage and thrust herself upwards—making him fly off her and onto the floor. Without waiting to see what would happen, she grabbed her phone, jumping off the bed, and running out into the living room. She grabbed her purse, that thankfully had all of her important documentation in it, and ran for the door. She ignored her shoes and ran as fast as humanly possible out of the apartment, down the stairs, and onto the street.

Her feet pounded onto the wet cement, the morning dew having coated everything with slippery wetness. The morning chill caused her breath to show as she huffed heavily—her chest heaving with the strain. The blood still flowed freely from her shoulders, a bit coming from the side of her mouth from where he had stuck his fingers down her throat.

About a mile from the apartment, she collapsed onto the side of the road, puking into the brush. She quivered violently, eyes glazed over from lack of adrenaline pounding through her veins. She attempted to stand, to continue on her way, when a black car pulled up beside her and the car door flew open. Panic filled her as she struggled to scramble away.

"No! NO! Stay away!" She screamed, scrambling through the dirt on the road side. The person dropped to their knees before her, holding out his hand.

"Kagome," the voice was so soft, so gentle. She opened her panicked eyes and looked at the man before her. He was wearing a lopsided dirty white t-shirt and a pair of pj pants. Things she had never seen him in. She huddled around herself, waiting for what he would do to her.

"Kagome, please, let me help you," he held his hand out to her, inviting her into his protection. She studied him for a moment, before unwinding from her huddled position to reach to take his hand. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, his arms encircling her body as if to shield it from all the world. With a shuttered gasp, she felt the tremors of stress, panic, and anxiety drift away, and the blackness overtake her world.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

The curtains were drawn; heavy fabric that covered the large window effectively so that no light was admitted into the dark bedroom. A small form lay covered in the silk sheets, breathing softly, asleep. By the bedside, a man sat in a high-backed chair, his bangs covering his eyes as his chin rested in his chest. He wasn't asleep, but thinking deeply and intently. The sound of a light tap of a knuckle on the bedroom door had his head turning slowly as the door opened to reveal a man of similar appearance, but older.

"Sesshoumaru?" The older man asked carefully, entering the room fully and shutting the thick door behind him.

"Yes, Father," Sesshoumaru answered, returning his head to look at the girl in the bed before him. His father walked to his side.

"I had come to see what would possibly keep my son from coming to work when he never missed a day, and I get here, only to find Miroku talking with a policeman downstairs about abuse and my youngest son. Now, I find my eldest in his room, with a bruised young girl in his bed. I would like an explanation of what is going on."

"This girl, Father, is Inu..." he couldn't bring himself to introduce her that way, "Kagome..."

"Kagome?" His father said her name with a harsh intake of breath through his teeth. "Explain. Now."

"I went to their apartment yesterday because _he_," the venom in Sesshoumaru's voice surprised his father, it was a venom so fiercely passionate that he had no idea Sesshoumaru could possess such a hatred, "left his laptop in my car. When she opened the door to take the computer from me, I saw fresh bruises on her face, her lip was cut open, and she was very skiddish. I asked her if she was robbed, as I noticed the apartment was in disorder, but she didn't answer. I followed her to the bathroom, where I saw the broken mirror and blood. Her blood, and lots of it. She told me _he_," again with the venom, "did that to her. I told her I would make it stop, but she was afraid." Sesshoumaru growled softly as Kagome whimpered in her sleep, curling into a ball. The smell of salt reached both men's noses. Sesshoumaru visibly stiffened, but did not move otherwise. He spoke softly now, as if he was afraid she would awaken.

"I gave her my number, told her to call if she needed to get away. Early this morning, I received that call, and all I heard were the sounds of him choking her, her begging him to let her go, and the sounds of her fighting him off. I had to shut my phone lest they heard me preparing to leave, but I know she was not safe with him."

"Explain Miroku and the Policeman," his father demanded, his eyes reddening in his anger.

"I had Miroku look for evidence of his violent behavior, and now, with Kagome here like this...the policeman is here for her testimony, if she chooses to give it. I will protect her from that fucker, and, with or without your permission, I will stop him from ever hurting her again."

His father was silent, contemplating this news, and trying to control his anger. Kagome shifted in the bed again, worry creasing her brow. She rolled to be facing Sesshoumaru, her arm outstretched. Sesshoumaru reached out and gently placed his palm over her hand. Her face relaxed, and her breathing evened out. His father's eyebrow raised in question, but he did not ask. He wondered why his normally stoic, cold, and prick of a son would be so interested in this little woman before them...but then, after knowing her for some time, it was not a surprise that he was concerned for her. He thought back to the last Christmas party when Inuyasha had brought her to their family gathering. It was the first time he and his wife had met Inuyasha's girlfriend, and were surprised at how pretty, intelligent, and quick witted she was. They were confused as to how their brash son had found such a jewel, but they were happy none-the-less. They had invited the girl and their son over frequently, but about 7 months ago, Inuyasha started saying they had better things to do, and turned a blind eye to his parents. The elder Taisho's eyebrows furrowed together in thought.

"How long?"

"Hn?"

"How long do you think this has been going on?" His father repeated, arms crossed over his chest.

"The first surveillance video Miroku found was from almost 6 months ago," Sesshoumaru's voice growled rather than spoke.

"6 months?" The older Taisho's voice rose dramatically, only to have him shh-ed by his son.

"Please don't wake her. She seemed so tired." His father stopped, nodded, and excused himself to go talk to Miroku. He looked back before he shut the door, only to see his son set his elbows on the edge of the bed, his hands covering her smaller one, and his head lowered. Confusion rippled through the older Taisho once more before leaving to get some answers from the perverted hacker downstairs.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

Miroku stood before the angry fury of his friend's father, but smiled cheerfully as the policeman stepped back.

"Good morning, Taisho-sama!" Miroku spoke cheerfully, never once fearing for his life as the older demon lord descended down the stairs.

"You will explain many things to me this morning, starting with how my son is so smitten with his brother's intended," Taisho growled.

"Well, I believe it was at the last Christmas party, when he met Kagome. She had the nerve to downright insult him, and she had no fear of his wrath, at least, this is my understanding of when the interest sparked. She was so passionate, so fiery, that I think Sesshoumaru was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. I remember him telling me about how infuriating that woman was—how utterly unmanageable and impolite...to him at least...and how utterly beautiful she was. That bit slipped out, and he looked amazed at his own realization. It was pretty humorous, and I had a black eye for a week for commenting." Miroku grinned. "I have watched their interactions whenever she and Inuyasha would stop by your home. Sesshoumaru started to reschedule his times to be there at the same time, just to verbally spar with her. He enjoyed it, the masochist bastard. They actually became friends, and I think that's what made Inuyasha so angry. She would have lunch with Sesshoumaru and talk freely with him, unlike most other people can. Sesshoumaru spoke of his concern when she stopped talking to him, but left her to her own devices. That was also when Inuyasha started becoming more aggressive at their meetings—normally leaving with a black eye or a bruise or two. Apparently, from what Sesshoumaru said, Inuyasha took out the rest of his frustration on Kagome..."

The policeman was hurriedly scribbling this down as second-hand evidence. When the Taisho's were involved, nothing was spared—or it would be his job...maybe his life.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

She shifted slightly, sleep slowly receding into the back of her brain. She felt comfortable, but stiff, and her throat was impossibly dry. She stretched lightly, loving the feel of silk on her skin. She didn't remember changing the sheets though. She cracked one eye open into the dark room, her eyes instantly finding it wasn't her room, and there was someone sitting beside her. She opened her other eye, rubbing away the sleep crust while whispering his name.

"Sesshoumaru?" He jerked, his head shooting up. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep sitting by her side. He pulled his hands back from the bed.

"You're awake," he stated, ignoring his own sleepiness.

"You saved me," she whispered. His face humbled, the curves of his lips pulling downwards.

"I was too late to save you from him, but I brought you to my home so you could rest. I will protect you, Kagome."

"No, you did save me. I wouldn't have run much farther, and he would have found me. He would have killed me. He was so...so angry," her voice whispered, unable to strengthen. He reached for a glass of water by the bedside and held it out to her. She sat up slowly, her body aching terribly. Her shoulders were bound, she realized, and she smiled gratefully at him, thanking him for the water as she drank.

His golden eyes watched her silently, scanning the bruising and red welts on her neck. He wasn't surprised she wouldn't be able to talk much, and was a bit disappointed at the fact. He rubbed a tired hand over his face as she set the empty glass on the nightstand.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You stayed up for me..." she added shyly.

"You worried me greatly."

"I didn't know a little girl could worry you so," she stated with a small smirk, some of her fire returning to her eyes.

"Woman, Kagome, you're no little girl." She blushed red, though it was hard to tell from the splotchy redness of her face. He smirked lightly at the idea of embarrassing her, but remembered not to rile her up too much. A knock at the door had Kagome paling. She pulled the sheets high up to her nose as Sesshoumaru stood and went to the doorway. He knew she didn't want anyone to see her this way, but it was necessary.

"Everything okay?" She heard his father ask. She paled and buried herself into the blankets. She didn't want them to see! She didn't want them to see her weakness. She whimpered softly, trying to burrow into the bed.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru's voice came from above as his strong hands tried to pry her from the bed.

"No! He can't see me like this! He can't know!" She cried, her voice hoarse. Sesshoumaru stopped prying, and his weight settled beside her, his hands running comforting circles along her back.

"Oh, Child, please do not turn from your Ootousan. Although I would condemn that idiot son of mine to hell for all eternity for what he has done to you, you are still more than a daughter to me." A second weight sat on the other side of her. She shivered in shame, trying to block the tears she knew they would smell.

"Do not cause her distress." Sesshoumaru stated coolly, his hands gently working into her back. She relaxed under his ministrations, until she finally trusted them enough to come out of the blankets. She sat between the two concerned inuyoukai, and her stomach rumbled loudly. She blanched and then blushed.

"Forgive me, you must be hungry," Sesshoumaru stated and went to the door. He called down for breakfast—as one of his maids would be bringing it up shortly. He sat by her side once more, surprised when her hand found his.

"What do you want to know?" she asked softly.


	3. Chapter 3

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

"It had started almost 8 months ago. It was the big things, back then, that would make him angry. He didn't like me talking with Sesshoumaru, but I did it anyway. I believed myself to be an independent woman—whether or not he was my boyfriend. He would try to take my attention away from Sesshoumaru whenever we would get into our debates...and he would try to reschedule our visits to your home, Ootousan, so we would avoid seeing Sesshoumaru. I'm not dumb, but I didn't realize why he would change our visits so often—but it always seemed to coincide with when you were home, Sesshoumaru. He got so angry once, about 8 months ago, and he pinched me on the leg so hard it made a blood blister. I should've realized it then, but he told me he didn't realize—didn't know he put that much strength into the motion. I should've known."  
Her voice faded. Her eyes lost their fire. Her hands shook within Sesshoumaru's grip, and only the gentle squeeze from the man to her left had her relaxing, though her eyes remained haunted.  
"It didn't escalate as quickly as people normally say. It took months before he...before it became frequent. The first time he did it in public was after he took me to a jewelry store and told me to pick out whatever I wanted...and then proceeded to flirt shamelessly with the woman behind the counter."  
Sesshoumaru stiffened, remembering the video. Kagome's grip on his hand tightened, her blank eyes still distant—her mind gone from them. She was speaking without realizing what she was saying now—her soul spilling it's sorrow to the two men she trusted more than anything. She hadn't realized it was so easy to just say it. But the feeling of dread started to rise in her chest. He would know. He would know she talked. And then her family would be dead. She would be dead. Fear gripped her chest in a vice grip, it's pressure causing her breath to quicken, but she continued talking. If she was going to die, she would tell her story first.  
"I left the store, and was going to go home, but he pulled me from the car and slapped me across the face. I was shocked. He had never hit me in public, let alone on my face. He always associated pain with sex or just within the apartment. I didn't know what to think. He apologized for hitting me—telling me not to run off, because it scared him. He apologized so many times, but he never stopped. Looking back on it now, I don't remember when his words struck me as empty, but for so long, I knew they were. So many times he would force me, when he was drunk or high or lost to some other drug. He wanted me home when he was, but he wanted me to provide for us. For him. I did everything he ever asked of me, and it was never..." She was crying. She was sobbing. Her breath was coming in and out quickly—if she didn't calm down, she would hyperventilate. Arms wrapped around her, comforting her. She was hysterical now...but she managed to choke out her last statement.  
"I was never good enough." Her voice howled, her body trembling violently as the stress of the dread and fear and the relief of telling her story released adrenaline into her body. She was lost to their words of comfort, to the soft soothing circles being rubbed on her back. She was lost to the hands that cupped her face, forced her to focus on golden eyes. She was lost within her despair. She never noticed the other men who entered the room, or the wild sobbing howls that left her body as she struggled against the people who held her. She wanted to jump out of the window. She wanted to run. She wanted the floor to open up and create a pathway directly down to hell—because that would be a great change from what she had been living through.  
Sesshoumaru held onto the wildly sobbing woman, his golden eyes worriedly looking at his father.  
"What do we do?" He asked, holding the struggling woman. Her little fists clenched in his clothes, pulling him close but trying to push him away. His arms remained around her frame as he tried to suppress the urge to leave her and kill his brother.  
"We calm her. Miroku," he ordered, snapping his son's friend out of the shock of seeing the once strong woman in pieces in Sesshoumaru's arms. "Start a hot bath. She must relax." Miroku nodded and left the policeman in the doorway, looking dumbfounded. What kind of man could do this to a woman?  
"Kagome," the voice invaded her darkness. It pulled her attention from the memories, soothing over the wounds like soft cream. Her wild sobbing had ceased, but she was shaking violently and crying profusely. Who could have known a woman had so many tears? The voice penetrated her mind once again, pulling her further from the pain.  
"Kagome, listen to me. Take hold of my voice," the deep baritone whispered into her ear. Her struggling ceased without her realizing. She felt herself returning to reality, leaving the thoughts and memories behind where they belonged. She blinked. Her eyes regaining their glossy look as she shook her head.  
"What...what happened?" She asked softly, wondering why her throat hurt much more than when she woke up.  
"You need to take a bath. It will help. You need to relax," he told her, and she looked at him. His golden eyes were so concerned, so worried for her.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly. Surprised at the movement, he wasn't sure what to do, his arms remained where they had been, before he hugged her back—his arms wrapping her in warmth. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever hugged anyone. When he had allowed anyone to touch his person as much as this young woman in the last day.  
"No, Kagome," a voice said from behind her. She turned her head, but still holding onto Sesshoumaru. "It is not your fault. It is ours from not seeing the signs," her otousan said softly, his golden eyes watery from grief and shame.  
"Come," Sesshoumaru commanded softly, lifting her up off his lap and onto the floor. She set her feet down gently, her eyes locked onto his. He lead her towards the bathroom where a steaming jacuzzi bath awaited her, the jets pumping warm water into the churning water.  
"Take as long as you need. Relax. I will be in my room until you finish." He stated, leaving her with his personal fluffy towel (the one with ST embroidered in fine red silk across the top). She pulled at her fingers, her thumbs working over the soft fluffy towel in her grasp. "Kagome?" His voice brought her back. She cringed, waiting for the blow to hit—something that would have happened if she had zoned out when Inuyasha had talked to her. A gentle hand caressed her chin and cheek, and his gentle grasp moved her head to look at him. Her eyes stayed looking down.  
"Look at me, Kagome," his voice was gentle, something she would have to get used to. Her blue oceans looked up into his golden suns. "I know it is instinct, please do not cringe or shy away from me. I shall protect you. This I promise you."  
"You said you never wanted something to protect," she whispered, thinking back to their first meeting.  
"I did once, however, I was wrong." His thumb traced across her chin. "Now bathe and relax. Call for me if you need anything." She nodded in his grasp, her cheeks red from bruising but he could tell she was blushing. He had never admitted he was wrong to anyone or anything. How his father would certainly gape if he had heard. He released her and left the bathroom.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

As he stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him, a hardness entered his eyes and his stoic mask returned with a vengeance.  
"Well?" He asked as he stepped from the bedroom into the hallway, where his father, friend, and the policeman had congregated.  
"We will have to wait and see if she wants to press charges for assault and battery. If she does, we will arrest him today."  
"What about when he comes after her?"  
"If, son, if he comes after her," the older Taisho corrected.  
"No, I am not mistaken. When he comes after her, because he will once he knows she is under This Sesshoumaru's protection," Sesshoumaru snarled angrily. "He will be killed."  
"As much as I want to allow that right now, Sesshoumaru, I can not allow you to kill your brother."  
"It will happen with or without your permission," Sesshoumaru stated, vying for dominance. His father's eyes flashed angrily.  
"You will not kill Inuyasha. Whether he deserves it or not. We must attempt to get through to him to change his ways."  
"And when he pretends, will you hand Kagome back over to him?" His father was silent for a moment.  
"If she wishes it."  
An angry snarl left the younger inuyoukai, the display of emotions entirely out of character for him. His jyaki rose in challenge to his father.  
"I will not allow it!"  
"Would you dare challenge me, pup?"  
"If you force Kagome into anything she does not want, This Sesshoumaru will."  
"Why does she matter so much to you?" His father asked, his hair standing on the back of his neck. He knew the reason, he just wanted his pup to say it. He wanted to be right about his observations—about his mate's prediction that the young woman had chosen the wrong male—that she would be what their ice prick of a son needed in life.  
"Because she is mine to protect," the words growled out, eyes flashing. The older Taisho's eyebrow rose, and his stance relaxed.  
"Yours to protect?" He asked as the anger left the younger Taisho. He stood still, his eyes distant as he contemplated what made him declare that statement in front of the three other men. He thought of her smile, the fire in her eyes when they 'debated', and the talks they would have over lunch or dinner; he thought of the way the light hit her hair, the gentle smell of lilies that would rise from her, and the way she would brighten when she would see him; he thought of the change in her now, her dead blue eyes, her pale and bruised skin, her sickly appearance. There was no passion, no fire left, but by fighting back, she retained that little bit of herself that he had grown to admire...to...feel strongly for. He knew he was the reason that Inuyasha had drawn her away. He knew he was the reason for her pain...and he knew that he would be the reason for her return to glory—to her fiery passion.  
"Yes," he reiterated. "Mine to protect."

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

Kagome soaked lazily within the warm churning water of the jacuzzi. Her black hair cascaded down and around her shoulders in the water like seaweed. She hummed to herself, a quiet little melody that spoke of happier times and sadness within. She picked up the bar of soap at the side of the tub, and smiled at the brand: Irish Spring. Sesshoumaru's soap. She smiled at the idea of smelling like him—she had always liked the way he smelled. The Irish Spring soap had such a strong smell he never had to wear cologne, and when it was later in the day, the gentle waft of the soap mixed with the masculine smell of what was uniquely Sesshoumaru always had her smiling and calm.

She dunked the soap into the water and lathered it up really nicely between her slender hands. She washed her arms, trying her hardest to get the bruises to come clean and the burns to disappear. The burns...from fabric, carpet, and even one from a cigarette, marred her skin. She wondered if she would ever be whole again.

The feeling of jyaki rising pricked at the back of her mind. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The faint sound of someone yelling reached her ears. Panic filled her.

"Sesshoumaru?" She called gently, reaching for a towel. She heard the bedroom door open, as she stood up and wrapped the towel around her. A knock came from the bathroom door as she stepped from the tub. With lighter steps, she went to the door and opened it.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. The feeling of his jyaki receding worried her.

"Is something wrong? I felt your energy and I heard you shout," she asked, her wet hair dripping all over herself. She noticed his eyes trained to hers—forcing them not to look down at her body. She wrapped her arms around herself more protectively. 'He must think I'm hideous...' she thought to herself.

"Everything is alright. Please finish your bath," he stated adverting his eyes from hers. Pain filled her as she shut the door silently. Was she truly despicably ugly? Of course she was, Inuyasha had told her so millions of times. She hugged the towel close, wondering why it mattered if he thought her attractive or not. Why did it matter if he cared or not? She stepped back into the jacuzzi, fresh tears running down her cheeks. Since when did she cry anyway?

She sat in the water, knees pulled to her chest, head laying on her knees—thinking. She thought of the first time she had met Inuyasha; how dashing and charming he was. She thought of the first time he had brought her home to meet his parents; they had been dating almost 4 months, and it was Christmas. She had been nervous, but she wasn't able to hide it too well. She had spilled wine all over Sesshoumaru, and then had the gall to insist it was his fault—because he kept elbowing her in the ribs. Not his fault, he had commented angrily, that she was sitting too close to his being. Nor was it his fault that she was clumsy. She had then retorted that it was unethical and creepy for a man to look like a female supermodel. She had won over their father by that remark—and he still commented on it just to make Sesshoumaru angry. But it had also been that remark, he would tell her later, that had inspired an interest into Sesshoumaru that caused him to seek her out for verbal sparring matches; testing their wit and sharp tongues against one another. They became close friends, even with their 'heated debates', and they would frequently meet for lunch or dinner during or after work, as they worked in the same district in Eastern Tokyo. It was when Inuyasha had walked into the diner they were eating dinner at, talking friendly and teasingly towards one another, that he had snapped. He had insisted his want nothing to do with Sesshoumaru or with the rest of his family—and she had gone along with it, convinced that it was just a phase.

His beatings though, did not stop...they grew worse. He would beat her during sex—as it was his favorite turn-on. Kagome, on the other had, was not fond of pain. She grew used to it, but she attempted to avoid it at all costs. He wanted sex in public places—on the deck of their apartment, pressed against a large glass window, in the elevator, or even at the park. Kagome was a very conservative and modest girl, and these wild and crazy stunts and painful intercourse sessions had her drawing away from the thought or inkling to have sex. She had originally had one of the highest sexual drives she had ever known of a person—able to have sex 4 times a day if you pushed it. But he... he ruined it. He turned sex into a rotten, dirty, painful experience that she had no desire to relive. If she died without having sex again in her life, it would still be too much.

Kagome lifted her head as a knock on the door drew her attention. She was covered by her knees, and her back was to the door, so she bade entrance to whomever it was.

"Kagome," the deep baritone of Sesshoumaru entered into the bathroom. "How are you?" His voice sounded stiff and strained.

"I'm okay. I'm getting out." She stated, her eyes sad, her tone lost. Had she been facing him, she would have noticed the hungry look in his eyes as they scanned over her bare back, up the freed side of her neck and down the black falls of her hair as it was scooped around the other side of her body. His eyes devoured her pearly skin, but cringed at every bruise and scar she had. Would she recover to know how beautiful she was? Maybe, but a little help could go a long way. But right now, he would not give in to his desires. Though she was beautiful, and sexy, and intelligent, and the only woman to ever catch his interest the way she had, she was in pain, and in need of healing before he could ever possibly ask anything of her.

"I am leaving you some comfortable clothing, and there is food waiting for you. When you are finished, we will need to go downstairs and talk a bit."

She was silent for a while, and he wasn't sure if she heard him. He opened his mouth to ask if she had indeed heard him, when she nodded and stood in the bathtub. Unable to tear his eyes away from her beautiful body, he was horrified to see the numerous scars, welts, and burns on her hips and buttocks. Still healing whip lashes crossed her thighs and a rather large wound—from what, he could not tell—crossed from her upper hip and towards her front.

He bit his tongue and shut the door silently. He would torture his step-brother long before killing him. He would remove every nail from every finger, and then every joint from his body starting at his fingers and toes and moving up unto the torso where he would break every rib and bone remaining in his body. 'Of course,' he added in his mind with an evil grin, 'that would all be after cutting off his dick and shoving it in his mouth so he couldn't talk or scream.'

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

Inuyasha growled angrily, slamming his fist into the redwood desk, leaving a dent.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't find her?" he roared into the receiver.

'J..J..Just like I said, Master Inuyasha, she has not used her credit card, and my spies have not seen her at any hotel, airport, her family shrine, or the train station. No one has seen her, and no one knows where she is. She did not go into work today either." Myoga stuttered over the phone.

"Have you tracked her cell phone?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Uh......no," came the meek little response.

"THEN DO IT, FLEA!" He barked over the receiver before slamming it into the desk. As an after thought, he picked his desk up and flung it onto it's side. Paper and his computer went flying, and the ruckus has every other sound in the floor silenced. He grabbed his cell phone and made his way out of his office. He didn't worry about picking up the mess—he had a secretary to do that. And besides, he was a Taisho. No one ever corrected a Taisho. He snarled to himself. He had a bitch to find and to force submission over.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

Elsewhere, the father of the arrogant and violent hanyou was standing behind Miroku as he picked apart Kagome's cell phone. They had been talking when her cell phone started to beep softly—and Miroku had practically run over to it. The older Taisho had been confused. Her phone had been beeping all morning from missed phone calls from Inuyasha and about 50 text messages from him as well. It had gotten so annoying that they had turned off her phone. Miroku popped open the battery cover and pulled the battery out. With one shot, he flicked a little metal device out of her phone and crushed it under his heel.

"What was that?" The older Taisho asked, genuinely confused.

"Tracking device. I assume Inuyasha always wanted to know where she was." Miroku answered with a disgusted grimace. The older Taisho growled low.

"My son needs to learn his place. He has been given far too much freedom."

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

Kagome slipped the oversized t-shirt over her head and slipped on the enormous pj pants. She tied them tight and then looked at herself in the mirror. She looked minuscule in his clothing. She thought back to a time when they had gotten to be such good friends that she had wished to leave Inuyasha for him...to be able to wear his clothes. She looked as if she had just slept with Sesshoumaru and had ruined her clothes in the midst of passions that she was forced to wear his. She blushed at the thought and put a hand to her swollen cheek.

"How could he want this?" she whispered. With a discouraged sigh, she took her hair out of the towel it was wrapped in and took a brush to it. In a matter of minutes, it was de-tangled and shiny wet mass of black midnight clinging to her head. She used expert hands and braided her thick hair, and was just tying it when a knock came at the bathroom door.

"Yea?" she asked, releasing the braid as the door opened. Sesshoumaru could neither help his eyes from wandering, nor the pleasure he felt by seeing her in his clothes.

"I am sure you are hungry," he replied, tearing his eyes away from her. When had it gotten so hard to not be aroused in her presence? He missed the look of disappointment cross her face as he looked away.

'He is disgusted with me. Inuyasha was right. I'm hideous,' she thought to herself as she left the bathroom. Sesshoumaru followed her to the bed, where he bade her sit so he could serve her.

"Eat," he commanded, handing her a silver tray with eggs, toast, fruit, and orange juice upon it. She ate hungrily, and, after offering some to Sesshoumaru as well, they ate in silence. After they had finished eating, Kagome fidgeted with her fingers, pulling on her nails. Sesshoumaru's large hand covered hers, and she raised her head to meet his eye. His bright golden suns had her captivated, her mind swirling with the suppressed desires she had for him. She blushed brightly, remembering Inuyasha's voice: "You're lucky I put up with you. You're so ugly. No one could ever want you." She turned her sad eyes away from him, ashamed of her face.

Sesshoumaru noticed the sadness that crossed her eyes before she looked away from him. He didn't know what to say to her to make her happy, so he said nothing. He helped her up and lead her by the hand down the stairs where the policemen were waiting. When he had seen the numerous wounds on her body, he had phoned in a female police officer to talk to Kagome and take some photos of the abuse. He stopped at the top of the stairs, and turned to face her. He set his hands on her shoulders.

"You may be uncomfortable with this, but, if you so choose, we are going to press charges on him for what he has done to you. You and your family will be safe from him. I have already sent guards to your family's shrine, and they are all safe. They do not even know they are under watch. My father has insisted something be done, however, it is your call." He stared into her eyes, golden hues searching the stormy oceans. She hesitated. She was really too kind, but he...he had broken her spirit and much of her fire had burnt out. She squared her shoulders, looked Sesshoumaru directly in the eye, and nodded.

"I'll do it. He deserves to burn in hell, but if I can get him in jail, that would be about the same. He's too spoiled, he wouldn't know how to wipe his own ass without someone there to tell him how." Sesshoumaru's lips pulled into a grin as he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"There's my Kagome. I knew she was in there somewhere," he whispered, laying his cheek on the crown of her hair. She blushed hotly, but returned his hug. It felt good to be embraced as if she mattered. She tightened her grip on him, her fingers clutching into his shirt. She whimpered softly, nuzzling her cheek into his chest. His arms tightened around her, and he nuzzled his cheek into her hair more. "I will help bring you back, my Kagome. I will not lose my friend," he whispered, the determination in his voice giving her hope. They broke apart, and Kagome slid her hand into his.

"Just be at my side," she whispered, "I need all the support I can get right now..."

"I will be always be here, whether you're at your worst or at your best, Kagome," he responded, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"I don't know why I never left him..." she whispered, looking up at him through her bangs. "I guess I thought maybe it would take me too far away from the parts of his family that I loved...even though it happened anyway..." Sesshoumaru smiled sadly and lead her down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

Kagome sat by the side of Sesshoumaru's pool as the sun set. She had finished giving her statements, having photos taken of her many 'sex wounds', and had cried herself dry in the process. The police said they would arrest him immediately, and hold him in jail on a million dollar bond, while Taisho-sama froze all of Inuyasha's accounts and canceled his credit cards. Right now, Sesshoumaru was on the phone with Kagome's work, explaining to them that she would be unable to come back to work for an extended period of time. She felt like a child, but she knew that, with her loved one's support and help, she would be able to heal. Really heal—both physically and emotionally. She knew she had a chance now.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

"You will find her?" The man asked, hatred dripping from his words as he fanned himself in the sweltering office. The dark haired man before him smirked.

"I find everyone I'm asked to."

"You will bring her to me when you find her. She is to be alive. I will finish the rest."

"As you wish, Inuyasha-sama."

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

A week had past, and, as far as anyone knew, Inuyasha was in prison. Nothing important had happened, except for healing sleep and friendly talks between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Her mother and brother had come over to Sesshoumaru's home, and Kagome finally told them what had happened. It had been a very emotional day, ending with Kagome sitting in a bamboo couple swing in Sesshoumaru's backyard. He had joined her later, and they sat in silence until the moon had risen high into the sky and she had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

The one week anniversary of her escape from Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru had taken her out to a nice restaurant. Most of her bruises and welts on her neck and face had practically disappeared, but she was still nervous that someone could tell. Before they left for dinner, she stood before the vanity mirror in her room down the hall from Sesshoumaru's room. She applied more makeup, then rubbed it off, and did it all over again. A knock on her door had her jumping as Sesshoumaru stepped into the room.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at her in concern. Her cheeks were red, but she looked beautiful. Her hair shone brilliantly as it was tied into an intricate bun on the crest of her head. She was fitted into a simple red qipao, a Chinese style form fitting dress.

"I'm afraid someone will see the marks," she whispered, biting her lip in anxiety.

"I don't think you need to worry about that, Kagome. You look beautiful. If anyone can tear their eyes from your beauty to notice any flaws, they'd have to have incredibly strong will." His words made her blush prettily. "Only..." He paused for a moment, his lips twisted into a slight frown. Kagome tilted her head to the side before he smiled and reached into his pocket. "You're missing something..." he stated, pulling a red jade flower from his pocket. He gently placed it in her hair and stepped back.

"Now, even the strongest willed will be unable to stop gazing at your beauty, Kagome," he stated softly. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, and, for the first time in so long, she felt beautiful.

"This is beautiful, Sesshoumaru....thank you," she whispered, bringing her slender fingers up to her hair to touch it lightly.

"Now come, I'm hungry," he stated, ruining the moment, but causing her to laugh. He felt his soul soar at the melody of her laughter, and offered his arm to her. She accepted it, and they left for an eventful and happy dinner.

After just one week in his presence, Kagome felt much of her old self returning. They talked about happy subjects, made wisecracks about random things, complained about work, and even got into their old heated debates about random subjects. A second week passed, and Kagome was starting to realize that her pain was healing much faster than she could have imagined with his aid.

On the third week, she insisted on moving out of his home and into a little apartment with her brother about 10 miles from his home. He had argued heatedly for having her remain in his home, but had relented to her soft words of regret and remorse for taking so much from him without offering anything in return. He insisted she wait one more week, since the trial with Inuyasha was that next week, and he wanted to make sure she was okay before going to it. She had agreed, but part of her wished she did not feel so bad about staying in his home. She was comfortable around him, but she felt like she was mooching off him too much—as she did not pay rent, and just consumed his food and water, and etc. She wished she could at least work, but there was no work where they lived—it was a gated community, and she really didn't have anything to her name. After Inuyasha had been taken to jail, Sesshoumaru had brought her over to their apartment, where she packed one small suitcase of her things before sadly stating that was all she owned in the world.

Sesshoumaru had bought her clothes to replace ones Inuyasha had destroyed, or had reminded her of him. That was one of the other things she felt the need to repay him for. She was not one to take charity, even with his insistence that it was not charity.

She sighed as she paced the balcony over looking the pool. She remembered back when she had dared Sesshoumaru to jump off it and into the pool, and he had grabbed her and jumped off into the water with her screaming along for the ride. She smiled and laughed lightly at the memory as arms encircled her, and his chin came to rest on her head.

"What's so funny?" He asked softly.

"Just remembering the time you jumped off this balcony with me into the water," she giggled.

"Hn...If I recall correctly, you dared This Sesshoumaru to jump. So, in order to prove it, I took you with me," Sesshoumaru stated simply. Kagome laughed.

"I know. I was so mad at you. Inuyasha was furious when he saw us in the the pool together, fully clothed," she stated easily. She smiled and turned in Sesshoumaru's arms, looking up at him, their torsos touching. "I don't understand how I could have put up with him for so long, when you were always there in front of me," she stated softly, shy ocean eyes looking up into his stunning suns.

"Kagome..." his voice was hesitant, and he moved to release her.

"Kiss me," she whispered. Sesshoumaru growled softly, and pulled away from her.

"Please," he choked out, moving from her. If she tempted him more, he would be unable to stop himself. He wanted her so badly. He knew that if she was in front of him, she would know very clearly how badly he wanted her.

"I understand," she whispered sadly, turning from him. She leaned onto the railing. "I just thought..." She shook her head. "Doesn't matter now." She pushed off the railing and made her way past him. He wanted to reach out, to stop her, to kiss her breathless, to let her know how badly he wanted to, but he was afraid of this passion for her. He felt it was too soon for her...but then again, who was he to judge her emotions or mind setting?

She moved out the next day.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

She had been living with her brother for only a few days when Inuyasha's trial came around. She was asked to testify against him, and she did, silent tears falling down her face. The trial lasted for two days before it was postponed for a few months. She returned to her brother's apartment and got a job working in the apartment building as a cleaning lady. She had yet to speak to Sesshoumaru, although he called her phone numerous times. She was afraid to confront him and explain her desire. She wasn't sure it was healthy to want her ex-boyfriend's brother so soon after escaping his abuse... but she had always wanted Sesshoumaru... Confused, she opted to avoid it for a bit longer so she could sort out her emotions.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

Kagome purged over the side of the porcelain god for the third time that week. She felt sick to her stomach and dizzy for the last two weeks, the same amount of time she had been living with her brother. She had a doctor's appointment in two hours, but she wasn't sure she was up for it now. With a sigh, she sat back on the side of the tub and rubbed her stomach. She was deathly afraid that Inuyasha had impregnated her, and she had no idea what to do about it. She wanted to tell Sesshoumaru her fears, but she was afraid to call him after so long with these worries. With a sigh, she pushed the idea of pregnancy from her mind and tried to calm her irritated tummy.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk in his office, lost in the piles of work that had been piled up while he had been tending to Kagome. He felt like such an idiot. He should have just acted upon her...their... desires, but he knew it wasn't right. Not at that time. He wanted to court her properly, not barely three weeks after her rescue from his idiot and now disowned half-brother. His secretary buzzed in.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, a Kagome Higarashi is on the phone for you. She sounded extremely distressed," the woman's voice said over the intercom. His heart stopped beating as he demanded for the call to be transferred. He picked it up half-way through the first ring.

"Kagome?"

"Sesshoumaru," she sobbed. He stood up partially from his chair.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, placing his hand down onto the desk, trying to stay calm. His heart was beating as if he had just run for miles and miles and miles. Her sobs died and she choked out:

"I'm pregnant," before collapsing into more hysterical sobs over the phone as Sesshoumaru stood in shock. His mouth opened, then shut, then opened again, but no words escaped. He took in a deep breath and tried again.

"Where are you?" He demanded quietly.

"In front of your building..." she whimpered. He hung up and ran from his office to the elevator and rode it down to the ground floor. He ran from the elevator and out onto the street, where he saw her sitting by herself on a bench. He made his way cautiously to her, almost afraid to approach her. He sat beside her and scooped her into his arms as she turned into him and sobbed her little heart out.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

"I have good news," the black haired man said over the phone in the jail to his client. The silver haired man snarled.

"Better have," he muttered, looking bored.

"I found her. And she is with your pup," he smirked maliciously.

"Really?" The amusement sparkled in his eye. "I was wondering when it would happen. How did she take it?"

"She ran to your brother." A loud snarl shook the room.

"WHAT?!" He roared, standing quickly. Anger radiated off him. He growled. "What does it have to do with that bastard?"

"He's the one who has been covering for her. He is the reason she had disappeared. He loves her."

The demon in him snapped, and then all went black.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

Sesshoumaru sighed when his cell phone rang. Kagome was asleep in his bed, an empty box of tissues at her side, as he watched over her. It was past midnight when his phone rang, and he stood and went out into the hall to answer it.

"You never call this late unless it's important..." He mumbled into the receiver as he closed the door to his bedroom.

"Bad news. Go to your computer. I'm uploading footage as we speak. Your brother's gotten out." Sesshoumaru growled softly before running into his office and shaking the mouse to wake up his computer. There, a video feed from the jail house was waiting on his desktop. He hit play, watching as a dark haired man spoke with his half-brother. They spoke briefly before Inuyasha jumped up, yelling loudly. Other words were exchanged, and then, Inuyasha turned. His demon side came out, and he attacked the officers who attempted to restrain him. With an angry howl, he broke through the bars covering the window and jumped out of the window.

"Fuck," he growled. "When was this?"

"This afternoon around 5pm. I just got notice of it from one of the little 'mice' that I've been working with. She told me that he is being held about 150 miles from Tokyo, but, in his current state, he could possibly reach your home this morning around 2 or so. You need to leave," Miroku stated calmly.

"I will call back when we've found a safe place," he stated more calmly than he felt. "Make sure her family is safe."

"Will do," and with that, they both hung up. Sesshoumaru let out a sigh just as Kagome let out a blood curdling scream.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

Sesshoumaru's heart stopped beating at her scream. He dashed from his bedroom and into the hallway. When he reached his bedroom door, his heart plummeted to find it locked from the inside, the sounds of struggling and things breaking reaching his ears. With one swift movement, he sliced through the door, his eyes tinged red. There, crouched on the bed with blood staining his claws, was his half-brother. Kagome was across the room, laying on her side against the wall, a large dent in the plaster above her body. Inuyasha growled menacingly at Sesshoumaru.

"She is mine!" the demon-turned Inuyasha snarled.

"Was yours. She is now mine to protect from you," Sesshoumaru retorted, fingers dripping in poison, leaving holes in the fine redwood floor. Inuyasha snarled, crouching down and readying to pounce. Kagome moaned softly from where she had landed when Inuyasha had thrown her, moving slowly to cup her head. The smell of her blood infuriated Sesshoumaru, and he crouched, ready to fight his half-brother. In a flash, Inuyasha was beside Kagome, picking her up by her hair. She yelped in pain as he held a claw to her throat.

"I am taking back what is mine," he snarled. Kagome's eyes were wide in fear, her hands clutching his arm that was around her neck. Her eyes were locked onto Sesshoumaru's red-tinted ones, fear permeating the blue depths. Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do, he wanted to kill Inuyasha, but with Kagome in front of him...he didn't dare move. Inuyasha's hand clenched around her throat, and panic rose in her eyes. The demon-turned Inuyasha sniffed deeply, taking in the smell of her fear.

"Yes, fear me, bitch," he growled, biting down onto her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering softly in protest. Sesshoumaru snarled, a deep growl rumbling the room. His eyes were turning more blood shot with every second. He wanted to attack so badly his skin itched, but he refrained. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her life.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, thoughts swimming through her head: Could she allow this to happen to her again? Could she allow his touch on her skin again? Was it possible for her to stand it? No.. It wasn't possible. The very idea of him touching her made her skin crawl like the thought of touching a dead body. She shivered in disgust. She never wanted to be raped by him again, never wanted to be touched by him again, never wanted anything to do with the boy named Inuyasha ever again.

She opened her eyes, a hard determination in them. Her blue eyes shone with electricity. Inuyasha growled low, tightening his fist around her throat.

"What is this? You do not fear me?" He growled into her ear, his other claw ripping through her shirt, stabbing her breast. She whimpered in pain, but locked eyes with Sesshoumaru.

"I do not. Not any more." She hissed, clutching his arm tighter. She used his arm as leverage and lifted her back leg swiftly, falling forward. Surprised at her sudden movement, Inuyasha was thrown off balance and carried over her lithe body as her leg connected with his thigh. He landed hard on top of her, his claws tearing her breast and neck as he was torn off her body and thrown out the bedroom window by his half-brother. He landed 15 feet away, just on the other side of the pool, in the gravel and soil that started the garden.

Kagome gasped in pain as the blood flowed freely from her breast and neck. He had not taken out her jugular, thankfully, but the cut was deep. She writhed on the floor as Sesshoumaru scooped her up.

"My Brave Kagome," he whispered, hugging her close as he carried her into his bathroom. He shut the door and locked it, invoking a barrier around the room lest Inuyasha try to get back in. He set her in the empty jacuzzi tub and tore open the medicine cabinet to get bandages to close the wound and stop the bleeding. He moved quickly, but clumsily, his hands shaking from the blood on them. The smell of her blood covering his hands made him so nervous, and the sight of her breast hanging by threads had his heart beating quickly. He quickly covered her bleeding cuts with towels, wrapping a bandage around them. She was crying, whimpering at the pain, and shaking with the flow of adrenaline.

"Shh, shh, my little Kagome," he whispered soothingly as he applied pressure to the wounds. "That was a stupid thing you did....brave but stupid." He was silent for a moment. "And I'm proud of you," he added, as he applied pressure to both of her wounds. His hand pressed onto her chest made his blood rush. He was such an idiot for not attacking when he had the chance. It was his fault for letting this happen.

"Sess..." she whispered, looking at him with watery blue eyes.

"Shh," he commanded, "don't talk."

"No, it's okay. I needed to do that..." she whispered, smiling through the pain. His heart clenched and he, still applying pressure to her wounds, leaned down and kissed her flush on the lips. His eyes shut tightly, afraid he may lose control at the thought of what may have happened to her. Her gentle return of his kiss had him pulling away slightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered quickly, ashamed for losing his control. She smiled.

"I've been waiting for you to kiss me for so long..." she whispered, her tears drying. "I just wish it was under different circumstances." Sesshoumaru let a small smile crease his lips as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital," he whispered, scooping her back up. She applied pressure to the towel around her neck and breast as he carried her out the door into the bedroom, and then out the hole that Inuyasha had created. He leapt into the air, creating a ball of light around him, as he took off into the night towards the hospital.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

Inu-no-Taisho hurried through the urine and sanitizer smelling hallways of the hospital to the section of the ER where he had been told to find his son and his 'daughter'. He slid around the corner, his wife close behind, and stopped upon seeing the hunched form of his son sitting on a plastic chair against the wall of the waiting room. His clothes were stained in blood, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, collar and top few buttons unbuttoned of his shirt. His hair hung loosely to one side, his hands clasped together over his knees as his elbows pressed sharply into the flesh of his knees.

"Sesshoumaru," his father stated in relief, and hurried to his son. Sesshoumaru looked up, and stood slowly as his father and step-mother approached.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Inuyasha escaped from prison," Sesshoumaru started softly, running a tired hand over his face. "And he came to my home to kill Kagome." His step-mother put a hand over her mouth in shock. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked between father and son.

"And?" The older Taisho prompted.

"She defended herself...He was using her as a shield so I would not attack..." he stated softly, eyes dropping to the floor. "I did nothing...I could do nothing. I did not want to harm her. But she...she made him off balance and made herself vulnerable. His claws were around her throat and...in her breast..." he growled softly, shaking his head from the memory. "I tore him off her and threw him out my window...But in doing so, I forced his claws through her breast and across her throat. She is getting stitched up as we speak." Sesshoumaru looked up into his father's face. "But she was happy..."

The older Taisho studied his son for a moment, before placing a strong hand on his shoulder.

"You have helped her relight her fire," he stated softly. Sesshoumaru's eyes dropped once more, and he allowed his father to sit him back into the plastic chair he had just vacated. There were many things whirling through his mind...but mostly, he just wanted to be by her side, to hold her and comfort her as she slept.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

Inu-no-Taisho regarded his son mutely as he pulled his wife into his arms. She cried silently for allowing her son to become so wild and crazy, her heart heavy with the outcome that had befallen her caring 'daughter'. Her husband was thinking to himself, not about Inuyasha, but about Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Through their ordeals, they remained together strongly by each other's sides. Mixed with Sesshoumaru's passionately strong desire to protect her, and her obvious attraction to him, the older Taisho wondered when they would become mates...when they would realize that, even without this messy ordeal, they were meant for each other.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

Kagome was laying in the hospital bed, confined to the hard white bed without much of a thought. Her eyes were shut, and a nice sized lump peaked from under her hair line. Her eyes fluttered open as the door to her room opened and a tall, messy male walked in. She smiled lovingly at him, holding her hand out to him.

"Hi," she stated simply. He stopped by her side, entwining his hand with hers.

"Hi," he replied. He sat beside her on the bed. "How do you feel?" He asked softly, running his other hand over the top of her head, careful of the bump.

"Sore, but I'm okay. I feel relieved. But I know he will probably come after us again. He won't stop until I'm dead, or your dead...or we're both dead."

"Or he's dead." Sesshoumaru added with a growl. Kagome smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

"I don't want him dead. Even with all he's done to me. I don't wish that on him," she stated quietly. Sesshoumaru's mouth twisted into a frown.

"You're too kind," he stated simply. She laughed lightly.

"I know," she responded. She smiled, and pulled on his hand. "Lay with me," she whispered. He nodded, kicking off his shoes as she scooted over in the bed. He laid next to her, pulling her into his arms against his chest, and buried his nose in her hair. She sighed in content and shut her eyes. "Sess..." she whispered a few minutes later.

"Hm?"

"I..." she started, but was quiet for a while. He did not press her, but held her tightly. "Thank you," she said instead. He nodded, shutting his eyes. He was faintly aware of his parents coming into the room, and them shutting the door as they left. He would talk with them later, but for now, he was content to just hold her and sleep.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

Kagome pulled at the brace that she was forced to wear so she wouldn't tear the healing skin around her breast. She huffed lightly at the idea that she couldn't do too much, but she felt more alive than she had in years. It had been about a week and a half since Inuyasha had attacked them, and he had pretty much disappeared from the world, as far as they could tell. His attack on her had also pushed her body into such an over amount of stress that she miscarried his child. Though the thought of it's death had her sad, she was relieved that she would not be baring the little remembrance of his rape and abuse.

She felt relieved for more reasons than just that, and she smiled more freely than she had in the last year or so of her life. She thought back to the doting man sitting beside her in the grass on top of a little hill in the city park watching little kids playing. His stance was relaxed and comfortable. He had first been her best friend. He was there to make her laugh. But when the shit hit the fan, he was there comfort her, to hold her as she cried, to help her to stand on her own two feet again, and always be there if she ever was to need help. She thought to their kiss in the bathroom, when her head had been swimming with the pain...it had been eased away at the gentle show of emotions. His eyes swam in regret and relief that their ordeal was over, however, they knew there was more to come.

Miroku had faxed some images over to Sesshoumaru of Inuyasha buying some weapons with the help of the dark haired man named Naraku Onigumo. Sesshoumaru was worried for her safety, and was planning on taking her out of Japan to a safer place. When he brought up his idea to her, she had smiled.

"A vacation sounds nice, even if it is just to be safe," she had replied, taking his hand. She smiled to herself as she played with the grass below her body. She had admitted her fondness for the tall man beside her, and she had attempted to figure out if she meant the same to him. At first, it scared her how quickly she changed feelings from one brother to the other, however, with Inuyasha's abuse and Sesshoumaru's attention, she was still confused as to why she never left Inuyasha for Sesshoumaru months ago. She moved her hand towards his, that was propped behind his hip holding him up. She lightly traced over his skin, making him jump. He looked down at her, and she smiled.

"Have we decided where we're going?" She asked as she slid her hand over his. He turned his hand around and entwined his fingers with hers.

"I was thinking about Southern China. It's still close, but secluded."

"I've never been to China," she said thoughtfully. He squeezed her hand and stood up, helping her to her feet.

"Kagome," his voice brought her attention back to him. She smiled up at him. His molten golden eyes stared back down at her. "Are you sure you're okay with traveling with me?" Confusion crossed her face.

"Why wouldn't I be, Sesshoumaru? You're been here beside me through the worst bits of my life, and you've given me my life back. How could you ask me if I'm uncomfortable with you?" He pulled her into his arms faster than she could think, his body softly encircling her in an embrace.

"I don't mean to upset you, Kagome," he said softly over her ear. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. "I ask this merely to make sure you wouldn't rather have your mother or someone travel with you."

"Never, Sesshoumaru," she whispered back, hugging him with her one good arm. "I wouldn't want to go with anyone else." She could have sworn she felt his lips pull into a smile against her forehead as he kissed the skin hidden by her bangs.

"Okay," he responded.


	5. Chapter 5

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

They were to spend two months in Southern China, allowing for Inu no Taisho to find and stabilize Inuyasha. Kagome's mother was not too happy about Kagome being away for two months, however, the idea of her being safe with the man she knew was her daughter's match, eased her worries some. Kagome pulled her red suitcase off the conveyor belt in the airport and dropped in between her legs, reaching for her other one through the mass of people. Language that she couldn't understand bombarded her ears and made her head hurt. It was hot, humid, and sticky there, and she was not prepared for it. She was sweating by the time she dragged her suitcases from the rude masses of people and to a safer place to wait for Sesshoumaru to join her. He was at her side quickly, wrapping an arm around her and pressing his nose into her hair.

"Too many smells," he murmured when she squeaked. She nodded, also affected by the large array of smells in their vicinity. A Chinese couple walked past, saying something while looking at them. Sesshoumaru smiled and made a response, making the woman in the couple blush and giggle madly.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked slowly.

"They said we made a nice newlywed couple, and I told her I would let my wife know she thought so highly of us." Kagome blushed heatedly, smacking his arm. He grinned and hooked their luggage up so he would carry one, while the other dragged behind it. Kagome was silent for a moment before asking.

"Would it be better if I pretended to be your wife?" She asked softly as they waited to go through customs.

"Hn," he responded, looking over the crowd, something he could do very easily. "Indeed," was his one syllable response. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, if I'm going to pretend to be your wife," she scolded, "you have to at least pretend you like it!" The look he gave her had her heart bursting. It was a mixture of shock, lust, and remorse.

"I don't have to pretend," he stated simply as he moved ahead with the line. She blushed hotly.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

They arrived in the city they would be residing in for their two month stay, and were driven to the hotel they would reside in until they left. It was a 'small' city of about 10 million people. Kagome clung to Sesshoumaru as the taxi wove in and out of traffic, into the other lane, and around people, occasionally slamming on the brakes inches before hitting someone or some other car. Kagome squeaked as another taxi almost side swiped them to get around a kid on a bike, before burying her head in Sesshoumaru's arm.

The taxi driver laughed lightly, until Sesshoumaru talked to him in Chinese. The man stiffened, then looked at them in the mirror, before driving a bit more civilly. Kagome didn't care, she ignored everything but the warm body she was hiding in.

When they arrived at the hotel, Kagome pulled their suitcases onto the curb, trying to catch her breath.

"Fuck that," she growled, "I'm walking!" Sesshoumaru had to stop the smirk that was spreading across his face as he turned towards her.

"It is customary for them to drive as such. The taxi drivers make money on the mile, not minute here." He picked up their luggage and headed inside with a shaking Kagome following numbly behind him.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

"So, they're in China, eh?" A dark voice growled. The other man nodded, shaking in his seat. The man growled deeply. "For how long?"

"Two months, or until your father finds you," the flea responded, trying not to shake. He had never seen his master turned demon for so long. Betrayal does odd things to a hanyou, apparently.

"We'll see about that," he smirked, pearly fangs peeking from tight lips.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

They had been in China for a month before the stress of not having found Inuyasha began to take an unconscious toll on the couple. Sesshoumaru had been, for the most part, ignoring the growing sentimental feelings between the two, as he was still on edge of a surprise attack. Kagome had managed to get him to relax only on a few occasions, but not enough to really make the vacation worth while. He acted as if Inuyasha would fly in through the ceiling and steal her away. Kagome had figured that he would relax, since they were so far away from Tokyo, but she was wrong.

One night, a month into their vacation, she turned to him and huffed.

"He's not coming in through that window!" She stated with a frown, her hands on her hips. He jumped as if he was not paying attention. Worry crossed her eyes. "What's with you?" She demanded. He turned his head from her.

"Nothing of importance," he replied.

"Bullshit!" She jabbed her finger under his chin and forced him to look at her. "Will you please tell me what is wrong with you, Sesshoumaru?"

"And if I do?" He asked so quickly, she took a step back. She slid into a relaxed stance, weight on one leg, other leg propped to the side, and her hand on her hip.

"I will do what I can to help, or I will help to take your mind off it," she stated simply. He regarded her for a moment before turning back away from her.

"Please do not offer such things," he stated softly. The strain of his control in her voice had her pausing.

"It must be huge if you can not talk with me," she stated softly. She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned into his ear, pressing her lips ever so softly against the soft skin of the crest of his ear. "Sesshoumaru..." she could feel him shiver under her hands as she slowly felt across his chest. He was tense, but the heat that permeated her hands through his shirt made her realize that it wasn't Inuyasha he was concentrating on... it was her. "Do you want me, Sesshoumaru?" A soft moan left his lips, as his heated eyes whipped to look into her lusty ocean depths.

"Yes," he growled, "I've been trying to ignore it..." he growled softly, eyes bearing into hers, trying to find out if he could do things to her that he has been trying to force from his mind the entire month spent with her.

The soft drawl of her tongue against the crest of his ear had him shivering violently before taking her in his arms and pulling her into his lap. Her legs straddled his and she ground herself into him as he pulled her into his lap. He hissed in pleasure at feeling her fleshy thighs against his legs and pulled her hips into his as he claimed her mouth. She arched her back as she returned his passionate kiss, their bodies molding to fit one another's. A sighed moan left his lips at finally being able to feel the woman in front of him. He knew they shouldn't, she was so fragile...but she was so beautiful, so full of life, so...his. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tight as their passionate kiss continue; teeth scraping, tongues battling. Her throaty moan had him grunting, fingers pulling past cotton clothes to feel the soft skin beneath.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru," she groaned, grinding her hips into his. His hands clasped her hips as he thrust up into her.

"Ng..." he growled, biting along her neck as they ground into each other, lips sucking each other's skin where ever they had access. Her throaty moan encouraged him to continue, to pay her flesh special attention. He could feel her heated core against his crotch, hating the feeling of clothes between them. He slid his hands under her butt, kneading the flesh there. She rolled her hips in response, their lips and tongues once more finding each other as he lifted her as he stood. With a few clumsy movements, he had gently laid her on the bed under him. He reclined backwards for a moment, looking at the blushing angel before him. Her skin was a creamy porcelain, once marred by bruises, now pure to his eyes. She propped herself onto her elbows and took off her shirt before him. Scars covered most of her body hidden by her shirt. His eyes traced them, and she suddenly looked ashamed, the heat of the moment passed.

"Sess..." She sounded sad. He didn't answer as he lowered his head and nuzzled her scarred body. She was speechless as he laid gentle kisses along her largest scar along her belly and hip. She laid herself down, hair fanning out around her head, as his gentle ministrations brought her away from her conscious thoughts. She moaned out in pleasure as his large hand encircled her breast. His tongue rolled around her belly button as his eyes looked up to hers.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked, nuzzling into her. Inuyasha's voice rang through her head...'Do you know how disgusting you are?' She tensed, her body shaking. Sesshoumaru lifted his body up hers, nuzzling her neck and kissing softly. "Kagome, my Kagome.." he whispered kissing across her jaw line. Kagome's eyes shut, relishing in the soft romantic touches. She couldn't remember when sex was enjoyable...when it felt good, when it felt like anything other than painful. She quivered in his grip, her breathe coming in huffs. His hands felt so wonderful, so strong, so gentle..

"Open your eyes," his voice whispered huskily. She obeyed and found his lusty passionate gaze burning into her ocean depths.

"Sess..."

"Kagome," he murmured, she realized he was shaking. "I will stop if it's too much. I don't want to force you." She ran her hands over his arms, up his chest. He groaned at the contact, shutting his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru," she moaned his name, "I want you." He growled low in his chest, vibrating through their bodies. He took her lips hungrily, making love to her mouth with such care she felt her mind disappear in a haze.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: fair warning.. this gets pretty dark..

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911

She awoke in Sesshoumaru's arms, naked as the day she was born, pressed against his naked body. She felt more alive than ever before in her life. She kissed along his chin, smiling as he twitched in his sleep. A malicious aura crashed against hers, causing her head to swim and her eyes to have black dots appear in certain areas. She twisted away from Sesshoumaru to find a tall black haired man standing beside their bed.

"Hello Kagome." His voice dripped with poisonous evil.

"Who're you?" she asked meekly, shaking Sesshoumaru.

"He won't awaken. The poison in his veins will slowly kill him." The man smiled broadly. Kagome looked at him to find his eyeballs shifting under his eyelids as if he was searching for something back and forth.

"Stop this! Leave him alone!" She cried, sitting up, blanket surrounding her.

"Kukuku." A grin spread across his ugly face. "I'm afraid I can't. You see, Inuyasha-sama does not want his dear brother to survive the day. And he wants you, my dear, as quickly as I can produce you." He picked up a t-shirt and pants and tossed them at her as she shook Sesshoumaru.

"Wake up, please, Sess... I need you." She whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"Get dressed. You'll be late for your rendezvous," the man said, grinning in her pain. She pressed her hands on his cheeks, sobbing.

"Wake up, please," she begged, his fingers twitched against her thigh. She shook him again.

"Enough," the man said, grabbing her arm and pulling her from the bed. She landed with a loud thud and a scream. A knock sounded on the door. Muffled Chinese came through afterwards. "Get dressed," the man ordered as Kagome huddled around herself, covering herself. He walked to the door, calling through, in flawless Chinese, that everything was fine. The flare of Sesshoumaru's aura coated the room. The man grinned maliciously.

"A fighter, eh?" He growled as he moved to Sesshoumaru's side of the bed. His black eyes swimming with evil, he pulled out a knife. "Shall I end the fight?"

"NO!" Kagome cried out. Sesshoumaru's eyes opened at her cry. The man snarled.

"How are you awake?!" He growled. Sesshoumaru's aura flared again, but he did not move. He could not move. His body was shaking in anger, a low growl shaking the room. Kagome pulled the t-shirt and pants on, hiding behind the bed. She reached under the bed for the sword Sesshoumaru kept hidden. Frantic fingers scraped for it.

"What are you doing, girl?" The man growled, his face contorting into anger. He grabbed her leg and yanked. She kicked at him, catching him in the jaw and sending him flying. Sesshoumaru's aura flared again, loud banging came from the front door. Kagome noticed that a desk was blocking the door from where she struggled to reach the sword from under the bed. Her fingers tapped it. She reached, almost there...hands grabbed around her ankles and pulled hard. She screamed as she was thrown out from under the bed and into the wall. The black haired man sat on top of her, pulling her hair. She wiggled, kicking, and pulled at him.

"Let me go!" She cried. Flashes of Inuyasha beating her flooded her mind. His malicious laughter filled her ears. The sharp stabs of pain as he fucked her senseless. The embarrassment. The pain. The hatred growing in her stomach.

"That's it... feed into it..." The man's voice echoed through her mind as she was assaulted with the images of her beside Inuyasha, pregnant. Of her children being beaten, of the life being choked out of them as she pleaded for it to stop.

"Stop..Stop!" She cried out, clutching her head. The feeling of his hand penetrating her stomach and ripping out her baby...her and Sesshoumaru's baby. Her heart clenched. She watched through her mind's eye as pictures of Sesshoumaru being tortured, whipped, beaten, sliced piece by piece... She sobbed out loud, shaking uncontrollably as she watched herself be beaten by Inuyasha...Inuyasha's face contorted, growing longer, more regal... His eyes deepened in color... Sesshoumaru's fist met her cheek, breaking her jaw. Sesshoumaru's claws ripped her skin and tore her hair. Sesshoumaru's fangs ripped through her ear. Sesshoumaru's hand plunged into her gut and tore their child from her womb. Sesshoumaru's teeth ripped into the baby's flesh. Sesshoumaru devoured their child.

Kagome screamed, her back arching at the force of it. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed.

Sesshoumaru's hands clenched into fists, his body shaking violently as he sprang from the bed, moving with harsh, jerky movements. His claws sank into the man's head, piercing the skull, as he pulled the man off Kagome, breaking the man's mental abuse of her. He thrust the man into the floor, retracting his claws from the black haired man's skull as he punched, and punched, and punched. The door burst open. The body guards Sesshoumaru had hired had scratches and blood dripping down their faces. They stared as Sesshoumaru pummeled a black haired man into the floor as the human they were supposed to protect was curled into a hysterical sobbing ball in the corner.

Sesshoumaru's body jerked hard, his shoulders shaking, as he threw the body of the man away from him. His hands were covered in blood. Blood covered his arms, his chest, his thighs. The guards adverted their eyes. Sesshoumaru's naked body was covered in blood. He jerked, chest heaving. He growled low as the guards attempted to step forward. They stopped, unsure about how to proceed. Sesshoumaru's hand started to glow green. With a sharp cry, he stabbed himself in the arm, letting his own poisons fill his veins and disintegrate the poison rushing through his veins.

Black spots covered his vision. He shook, but his instinct was to go to Kagome. He knew he was covered in blood...he could smell the vile all over himself. He turned his head, ears picking up her hysterical sobbing in the corner. A small whine left his throat as he moved to her. His aura encircled her. She thrashed wildly.

"Kagome," his voice made her still in fear. The smell of her fear caused him to balk. He moved closer to her. He was aware of the guards removing the barely living body of the man from the room. He was aware of his limbs shaking. He was aware of his arm bleeding profusely. He was aware of his own pain. However, he acted on nothing more than seeing to her needs. The overwhelming desire to comfort her drove him to crawl to her, on his naked knees.

"Kagome," his voice was clouded in desperation as he held out his hands for her. She shied away from him. Her eyes shut tight, her hands covering her ears. He put his hands on her, attempting to draw her close. She thrashed away from him.

"No! NO!" She screamed, trying to escape through the wall. Desperation devoured him as he pulled her forcefully towards him. He wrapped his arms and aura around her, clinging to her. She fought him, struggling, kicking, punching, clawing.

"Kagome!" The baritone of his voice struck through her mind, piercing her consciousness. She went limp in his arms, silent tears still falling down her cheeks. She shivered and shook in his arms. Her mouth formed words, but nothing other than pained moans left her. Sesshoumaru clung to her, hoping his aura would calm her. He was aware of the guards shutting the door as they could to shelter them. He was aware of the sun slowly rising. He was aware of the pain subsiding in his body. He was aware of his wound closing. He was not, however, aware of what injuries the black haired man had inflicted upon Kagome to cause her to act in this way.

911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911911


End file.
